


Larry one shots/Drabbles/Quickies

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Louis, Chap 14 is triggering just to forewarn you, Dom Harry, F/F, F/M, Feminine Louis, Girl Direction, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Famous Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Louis, Tags Are Hard, The Styles Twins, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ending is absolute crap, sorry :( </p><p>Thea xxx</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#1  
“Mother fucker” Louis groans, his laptop is about to die. The annoying blinking in the corner of the screen confirming that fact “fuck me backwards” he mutters as he looks around the small café to see that the only table with a plug is taken up by some hipster idiot. I mean really, who wears golden boots and a man bun to a café at nine in the morning?

Louis sighs deeply, there are only two options; Let his laptop die and run the risk of not finishing his coursework or sit across from hipster man bun guy. With a place at college at stake the choice is obvious. Louis grabs his bag and stands up, perching his laptop and mug of tea and separate hands before making his way over to the table and sitting down with a rather unceremonious huff.  
Upon further inspection, Louis can see the boy has lovely green eyes and a killer jaw line. He has a few acne scars across his cheeks and a plethora of tattoos are visible from underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. He’s attractive, no doubt, almost intimidatingly so but there are more important things Louis has to do than gape at this boy.

“I’m Louis and I’ll be using your socket, thanks” He says taking a sip of tea and digging his laptop charger out from the depths of his bag. Hastily he plugs it into the wall, turning on the switch with a quiet click and plugging it into his laptop which stops blinking at him almost instantly. 

“Well Louis – and – I’ll – be – using – your – socket, I’m Harry” The guy drawls which makes Louis roll his eyes, the last thing he needs right now is a sarcastic twat. The aim here is to get his shit charged and leave, he’s not about to engage in conversations with attractive hipsters like Harry.

“Whatcha doin’?” Harry asks craning his neck to get a look at Louis’ computer screen. And if at that point Louis was mentally comparing him to a baby meerkat, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. 

“Work” Louis mumbles typing furiously, definitely not so he could speak to this gorgeous stranger for a few extra minutes when he’s done. Definitely not.

“What kind of work?” Harry asks taking a bite of the scone he’s eating, admiring the little furrow between Louis’ brows as he corrects a spelling mistake and the glare of the computer screen giving his face an ethereal glow.

“Work-y work” Louis says smiling slightly and looking over the edge of his laptop, making brief eye contact with Harry who looks mildly amused.

“Well, I won’t bother you then” he hums “it must be incredibly important” 

“Oh it is” Louis says as he averts his eyes back to the screen “almost as important as me getting your number before I leave” 

“Smooth” Harry chuckles rolling his eyes but half an hour later Louis is exciting the café with a completed essay, a date for the night and the number of a particularly lovely hipster scrawled across a napkin with a little jam on one of the corners.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Harry had held down a night shift at the hospital for several years now and he enjoyed it immensely; the flitting between wards to care for sick children or the buzz of the nurse’s office where they had their interesting late night chats. However, some of his favorite evening chats evolved no words, no actual contact just silent conversation with the boy in the flat across from his.

Harry had no idea what the boy was doing making tea for himself at three am but he was thankful for noticing him. The way that Harry’s apartment is built allows him a clear view of the kitchen of the apartment across the way from his own and every morning at almost exactly three when Harry returns from his shift the boy in the apartment across from his can be seen shuffling around his kitchen with messy hair and bleary, sleep filled eyes. For several months now they’ve made tea together, holding silent conversations with glances, waves and smiles. 

This morning was different though, Harry couldn’t see the boy and he’s already finished making his own mug of tea. He’s about to go to bed, telling himself that he’s stupid for wanting to wait up for a boy he doesn’t even know when he’s as exhausted as he is. Just as he’s turning the lights of his kitchen off to take his mug to bed he sees the fluffy hair of the boy pop up from beneath one of the counters. He’s got a pout on his face and is holding a Yorkshire Tea box, shaking it upside down to indicate that it’s empty. Harry waits a moment before turning on his kitchen light and holding up a spare box of tea, looking over at the boy questioningly and chuckling when he nods his head vigorously. As he’s still dressed he grabs his mug and the box of tea before making his way over to the boys apartment, he knocks on the door and smiles when its opened by the short boy.

“Hi, ‘m Harry” He smiles, kicking off his shoes as the boy lets him inside the hall of his house, the smell of vanilla air fresheners filling his senses.

“I’m Louis” the boy, Louis, smiles “thanks for the tea” he says leading Harry to the kitchen where a pale blue mug is already filled with tea “although, I didn’t need it, all I needed was a reason to get you over here” he chuckles which makes Harry blush deeply. If they stayed up till six chatting and then fell asleep together on Louis’ couch after an episode of Big Bang Theory, no one needs to know.


	3. Chapter 3

#3  
Louis would like to think that he’s absolutely fine when Harry goes away for business but it’s pretty obvious that he’s not. Harry himself is a fully functional adult with a degree, a job and sweet boyfriend who is his polar opposite. Louis has always been a bit of a hot mess, never keeping a job long due to sassy remarks being thrown haphazardly at customers and fellow employees. He didn’t last long in uni because he had discovered weed and how much he enjoyed spending his time high and getting odd tattoos. Its infinitely more interesting than being cooped up in a lecture all day and writing essays in bed deep into the night with only cups of tea and a rapidly declining pile of custard creams to keep you company. He had the sweet boyfriend part down pretty well though, that’s for sure.  
Harry is an absolute darling, each day when he comes home from work he makes dinner while Louis chats with him about their very different, yet equally busy, days. Louis was always a little lost without Harry there to guide him. He can’t cook for shit, forgets to fill the gas tank in the car which results in highly expensive towing bills at least once a week.

It’s been three days since Harry’s departure and Louis has already given up on cooking, he almost blew up the microwave because he left the tea spoon the mug of tea he was heating up. It was quite pitiful really so Louis stopped trying and had lived off fruit snacks and red bull. It wasn’t healthy by any stretch of the imagination but he couldn’t be bothered to go to the store or anything like that. Harry always knows what to get and each time he’s trusted Louis to get things, Louis has always lost the list and come home with a bag full of beer, chips and chocolate.

Louis was just settling down to a marathon of Futurama that was playing on channel 11 when he heard the unmistakable sound of keys in the door. He flung his bag of fruit snacks away and stood up, jumping on Harry before he’s even had the chance to cross the threshold.

“I missed you” He mumbles into Harry’s neck, cuddling him tightly.

“I missed you too” Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ forehead and rubbing his back.

They were both complete again. (and Louis could eat proper food once more.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is absolute crap, sorry :( 
> 
> Thea xxx

#4  
“No more Hazza” Louis whines rubbing his eyes with his fists as Harry tries to spread his legs once more. They’ve just finished a rather vigorous sex session and while Harry is ready for more, Louis is very sleepy and would much appreciate it if Harry left him be.

“You’re always so sleepy after sex” Harry coos, pinching Louis’ cheek and chuckling as the boy beneath him whines, trying to bat his hands away “It’s so cute, you’re like a little kitty cat” he smiles.

“Am not!” Louis huffs in protest, crossing his arms and pouting as he yawns quietly “I’m not tired, I could go another round” he insists whining again when Harry just rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow at you.

“If you’re sure, you’ll have to prove it” He says smirking and standing up to retrieve the lube from where it was discarded on the floor, knowing the chances of Louis going through with this are pretty slim. And just as he expected once he’s managed to locate the lube from a pile of their clothing, Louis is curled up in bed with his eyes closed. Harry rolls his eyes fondly and cuddles up with him, kissing the top of his head “I love you and I’m gonna marry your idiot ass” He murmurs before falling asleep, not realizing Louis had heard every word. 

The next morning Louis makes a point of getting up before Harry, showering and then going to make them a pot of tea and some toast. He hums ‘here comes the bride’ as he does so, stopping and relaxing against Harry’s chest once he feels his strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Morning Hazzy Spazzy, how are you?” Louis asks pressing a kiss to Harry’s bicep and chuckling when he feels Harry pout against his neck.

“I was fine until you called me a spaz” He pouts, kissing behind Louis’ ear “you’ll have to kiss me better” Harry mumbles, humming happily when Louis’ cranes his neck up for a kiss.

“So, what was that you said about marrying me last night?” Louis asks raising an eyebrow at Harry who’s eyes widen “and I seem to recall you calling me an idiot as well” Louis tuts brandishing his tea stirring spoon at Harry’s face.

“I didn’t think you’d heard that” Harry whispers blushing deeply and biting his lip “but I meant it, even the idiot part” He chuckles, trying to calm himself down.

“Well Harold, that’s no way to speak to your future husband!” Louis gasps trying to look offended but he’s smiling too wide for that.

“You can even pick out your own engagement ring, you know I’m no good at deciding things like that” Harry hums picking up one of the mugs of tea “I love you” he says rubbing Louis’ hip lightly.

“I love you too” Louis smiles leaning back against Harry’s chest.


	5. Chapter 5

#5  
Louis groans as her alarm clock goes off, its way to early to even consider leaving the warm cocoon of duvets she’s bundled up in. However, the art museum is opening a new exhibition and Louis wants to be the first to draw inspiration from the paintings. After heaving herself into the shower and getting dressed, Louis grabs her worn leather satchel and dashes out of the door to the bus stop. The weather is pretty chilly and the last thing Louis wants to be doing is freezing her tits off at a bus stop for half an hour since she’s missed the bus.

Once safely tucked away in one of the back corners of the bus, Louis takes her art book and pencil out of her satchel. Using the time she’ll have to spend on the bus to arrive at the center of town to her advantage, Louis finishes a rather abstract picture of a rose. She hopes one day to sell her work or have it displayed in a gallery it’d be a dream come true for her. Once the picture is completed Louis sighs softly and makes her long brown hair into a bun using two of her pencils, putting away her art book and staring out of the grimy window of the bus. The ride only takes another ten minutes and once off the bus Louis walks inside the art museum, breathing in the familiar scent of the place. A mix of coffee from the café and a smell she can’t describe as anything other than the smell of paintings and art. Making her way through the familiar corridors Louis stops to look at her favorite pieces that the museum houses. After she’s asked one of the janitors for directions, Louis makes her way to the corridor where the new exhibition is. Once she’s looked at all the paintings, Louis settles on the bench in front of her favorite one before starting to pull aspects of it into her own drawing. After half an hour or so, Louis hears footsteps coming closer but doesn’t bother looking up, too focused on her drawing. 

Louis doesn’t notice the girl stood in front of the painting until she looks up for more inspiration. Her breath catches in her throat slightly as she looks over the girls back. Is it possible to have a sexual attraction to people’s backs? Because Louis assumes she must have just developed one. The girl has dark pink hair pulled up in a messy pony tail which is highly likely to have been slept in and her dark brown roots are showing through parts of it. Louis notices a few curly sections of hair and droplets of water on the girls green coat meaning that it must be raining. The girl has a rather old looking black backpack over one shoulder and dark wash jeans. She’s wearing red combat boots which have flat soles, bringing Louis’ attention to the girl’s height. She’s extremely tall with slightly gangly limbs which Louis finds more endearing and attractive than she thought possible. The girl is clutching a take away coffee cup and has copious amounts of rings on her fingers.  
Biting her lip, Louis flips the page in her sketchbook and pulls one of the pencils out of her hair before beginning to draw the girl. Obviously, Louis realizes just how creepy this is but the girl is honestly the most gorgeous thing she’s ever seen. She loves her aesthetic almost as much as her favorite paintings. 

As she’s so focused on the shading of the girl’s hair, Louis doesn’t even register that the girl in question has moved away from the paining and is instead watching Louis draw.

“You’re good at that” The girl says making Louis jump and blush deeply, closing her art book.

“I – um” Louis starts standing up and only then realizing the vast height difference between her and the other girl “it’s not what it looks like, I’m not a total creep” Louis breaths, running a hand through her hair.

“I don’t think it’s creepy” the girl assures smiling; Louis almost melts when she sees the girls dimples “I’m flattered really. I’m Harry by the way”

“I’m Louis, nice to meet you Harry” Louis says smiling softly and shaking Harry’s outstretched hand “I’ll stop drawing you now” Louis says blushing again, frowning in confusion when Harry shakes her head.

“Don’t, I wanna see what it looks like when you’re done” Harry says biting her lip “Maybe we can meet in the café for some food or something when you’re done and you can show me” Harry suggests.

“I-I’d really enjoy that” Louis smiles running a hand through her hair again “Could you turn around for me again?” Louis asks sitting back down on the bench and opening her art book “I’ll just get a picture and then you can wonder around” Louis says taking her phone out. Harry complies and around two hours later they meet up in the café to look at the drawing together.

They may or may not have made formal plans to do this once a week.

And that may have been extended to twice a week.

And the first painting Louis ever got in a gallery may or may not have been a naked image of her beloved girlfriend Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

People can meet their significant others in all sorts of funny ways. Some people may bump into each other in the bathrooms at a concert; others may meet via their shared love for pissing people off on tinder. Louis and Harry, however, had met in a very different way. As many people with access to wifi and a sense of adventure may know, there are many interesting and slightly disturbing websites on the internet. From nugget porn to Obama x Trump smut there are many far reaches that few dare to venture to. Louis was one of those brave souls who travelled to the far reaches of the internet and thus the far reaches of human weirdness. Among the weird blogs and Trojan horses that get horse porn downloaded to your Nan’s computer, there are some hidden gems.

One of these is CorgiOrgy.com. Now, I know what you’re thinking. It is not a porn sight dedicated to the mass production of multiple Corgis having intercourse. Far from it in fact. It’s a rather entertaining, repetitive Corgi animation with irritating music. Exactly what Louis enjoys pissing off his siblings with. Now, you may be wondering why this is at all relevant to how Louis and Harry met but it is completely crucial. Harry was also a key board Indiana Jones and when he found CorgiOrgy.com he had to tweet the creator. That’s where he saw the most adorable profile picture he’s seen in a long time. It’s very rare that Harry see’s someone who sparks his interest as much as this boy did. 

He was rather feminine looking with fluffy hair and big blue eyes, pink sweater paws over his hands and he looks to be giggling in the picture. He even had an adorable username, @cupcakesicles, and his screen name was ‘Louis is Lame’. So his name must be Louis. Cute! After deciding that if this guy was legit and not just one of those people who steals pictures of guys off tumblr, he was extremely attractive. Harry sent him a direct message.

Louis almost drops his phone between his legs and into the toilet when his phone vibrates. He’s really not used to getting unexpected messages, Niall never texts him first (lazy bastard). Louis’ eyes widen when he sees the profile picture of the guy who’s messaged him on twitter. @GayCheshire, what the fuck? Louis can’t help but laugh at the guys username and chuckles some more at this screen name ‘Harry the curly gay’. Louis messages back and that’s where it begins.

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months. Louis and Harry became extremely close, sharing everything together and face timing semi – constantly. Louis supposed that meeting was a natural next step however he was completely and utterly shitting himself. Harry had insisted that he would come to Doncaster and Louis’ mum and said that Harry could stay in Louis’ room. It was probably going to be awkward but Louis supposed he was excited. He got himself out of bed and showered, spot shaving his legs before he goes to his room to pick out an outfit. He ends up picking out some leggings and a hoodie he got from the Fray concert he went to for his birthday a few years back. He checks his messages and texts back some friends before Harry messages him saying they’ve just gotten into Doncaster which makes Louis’ tummy fill with butterflies. 

Harry arrives about half an hour later and when he knocks on the door Louis about flings it off its hinges, hugging Harry tightly and squeaking as he sends them both flying backwards onto the lawn in front of Louis’ house.

“Hey there” Harry chuckles, hugging Louis back and smiling up at him “it’s nice to see you too”

And wow. Harry is miles more attractive in person. He is all curls and dimples and a deep voice and log legs which just makes Louis forget how to speak for a while. He’s wearing a band tee from some obscure indie band and skinny jeans which look like they’d be uncomfortable as well as these ridiculous worn out boots that Louis has seen so many times over instagram and the artsy pictures Harry sends him.

“Hi” Louis breaths looking down at Harry. Harry’s reaction to Louis is much the same. The boy is much smaller and daintier in person and Harry loves it. He can’t help but notice he’s wearing leggings which drive Harry slightly insane. Harry would have commented on how lovely Louis’ thighs look had he not been dragged to his feet and inside the house, Louis introducing him to everyone and pulling Harry to his room where there’s an air bed that’s been set up by his mum.

“So this is my room” Louis says flopping back on his bed and smiling when Harry joins him.

“It’s cute” Harry hums looking around “so this is kinda weird, huh?” he says chuckling and biting his lip as Louis nods.

“It is, I never thought I’d meet you in person” Louis replies swinging his legs back and forth and smiling over at Harry who smiles back and squeezes Louis’ hand gently

“You’re cuter than I thought” Harry says humming absentmindedly and rubbing his thumb over Louis’ knuckles “so small” he chuckles which makes Louis blush.

“I’m not cute” he whines burying his face in Harry’s neck “you’re cuter than me” he mumbles and Harry makes an offended sound.

“I am not” he says hugging Louis tightly “you’re way cuter than me” he smiles kissing Louis cheek.

They both sit in silence for a few minutes after that before Louis smirks slightly “you missed” he says biting his lip and hoping Harry isn’t utterly disgusted.

“What?” Harry asks blushing and squealing in a rather unmanly fashion as Louis kisses him smack on the lips. 

Le fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you keyboard Indiana Jones' - http://corgiorgy.com/ 
> 
> Yes, it is actually a thing
> 
> Thea xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Harry loves Louis, he really does, but Louis can sometimes be a little high maintenance. Especially since he became pregnant. Harry does put up with a lot and his patience with Louis is amazing, however being woken up at three in the morning to a loud bang followed by cries and an empty bed isn’t fantastic. 

Sleepily yet with urgency, Harry makes his way to the kitchen where he sees Louis crying on the floor. He coos softly and tiptoes around the shards of broken glass surrounding him.

“What happened?” Harry asks reaching onto the counter for the roll of kitchen towel. He rips a sheet off and wipes Louis’ eyes before wiping the strawberry jam off his protruding baby bump. 

“I-I wanted jam and sausages but the jar broke!” Louis wails as he sobs into Harry’s neck “I’m hungry and hurt my finger” he cries as Harry examines his finger which just has a small cut on it.

“My poor love” Harry coos lifting Louis up and smiling slightly as Louis wipes his snotty nose and teary eyes on his shoulder. It should be gross but Harry just finds it endearing really. Once they’ve made their way to the bathroom, Harry puts a band aid on Louis’ finger, kissing it better before he runs him a bath and says he’ll go finish Louis’ food for him.

Around half an hour later Louis is curled up in bed; skin soft and slightly damp from the bath with a hand resting on his belly as Harry attempts to dress him without waking him. Once that task is completed, Harry decides cleaning the kitchen can wait until the morning as right now nothing, that doesn’t involve cuddling his pregnant boyfriend and sleeping, seems acceptable.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis and Harry have never claimed to be particularly organized. Never. That may be why they had to hire people to help plan their wedding and why they each have alarms for everything.

The disorganization only got worse after the birth of their first child and even more terrible after the second. It really is a miracle that they haven’t managed to fuck their lives up more than they have. On top of this, they have to deal with family members who take total joy in watching them struggle with their lives. Its honestly torture and Louis has threatened to call child line on more than one occasion despite the fact that he has surpassed the age of 30. 

As most married people would tell you, Louis and Harry’s wedding day was the happiest day of their lives and very memorable for that reason. However they rarely have time to reminisce on it with an 8 year old and a 5 year old to look after. Not that they mind, their kids are their pride and joy.   
This evening is one of the very rare evenings Louis and Harry can have to themselves as Gemma has taken the kids to hers for the night. When Harry arrives home from work Louis is sat at the dinner table looking absolutely horrified.

“Harold, we have a problem” Louis yells as soon as he hears the door shut. He shakes his head at himself; honestly both he and Harry are idiots.

“It’s lovely to see you too” Harry grumbles in reply though the amusement in his eyes shows he’s not mad “what’s up?” he asks sitting down beside Louis and frowning when he sees their wedding pictures and documents strewn across the table.

“What date did we get married on?” Louis demands folding his arms as Harry opens and closes his mouth a few times.

“October 17th” he says hesitantly, trailing off when Louis shakes his head. Shit, he’s in trouble now.

“No Harold, it’s not” he says sighing deeply “we’re both fucking idiots because that’s what I thought too” he adds when Harry looks worried and visibly pales at the prospect of facing Louis’ wrath. He’s been in that position more times than he would like to admit.

“What is it then?” Harry asks frowning and running a hand through his hair “how on Earth did we forget our wedding date?” He wonders aloud and really Louis has been asking himself the same question.

“We got married on September 17th” He tells harry sighing deeply “and do you know what this means?” Louis asks shaking his head in shame.

“No love, what does it mean?” Harry asks biting his lip.

“We’ve been celebrating our anniversary on the wrong day for the best part of 9 years” Louis says narrowing his eyes “and do you know what else that means?”

“Our families haven’t bothered to tell us” Harry finishes, finally having caught on “those bastards” he mumbles shaking his head and rolling his eyes fondly.

“This means war Harold!” Louis announces standing up and folding his arms “meets me at the car in T – 20” 

“In what?” Harry asks frowning and packing away their wedding pictures as Louis rolls his eyes.

“Twenty minutes love” he chuckles, pinching Harry’s blushing cheek and going to their room where he changes into an entirely black outfit, grabbing a duffel bag and then meeting Harry out at the car.

“Right, where first?” Harry asks, snorting slightly as Louis hands him a balaclava.

“I think we should pay our mothers a visit” Louis hums. Honestly the car is pointless considering that both the Styles and Tomlinson families all live in the same neighborhood but it adds to the dramatic effect. {Or at least that’s what Louis tells himself}.

Once Harry has driven to most of the residences of their relatives he finally bothers to ask what Louis is doing when he leaves the car. He is quickly horrified when he discovers Louis has been leaving gifts of mayonnaise filled doughnuts, toothpaste Oreos and toffee covered onions at their family’s houses.

“Genius, isn’t it?” Louis says smiling innocently though mischievousness dances in his eyes “Oi, if you promise not to tell them it was us then you’ll get a blowjob at home” Louis says once he notices the hesitance on Harry’s face.

“You’re such a bad influence” Harry mutters “but I promise” he smiles, patting Louis’ thigh and continuing to drive him around. 

All in all it was a fun night for them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry has always had a knack at getting himself into awkward situations. It just seemed to happen without him even realizing that it had until it was too late. Sometimes his actions landed him in trouble and sometimes they got him unexpected and interesting benefits. 

For example, the other night he was at a restaurant with one of his friends when a super hot guy walked in. Like super hot. Like let me pin you down and fuck you into next week hot. Most of his meal is spent innocently staring until the man starts to sound like he’s choking. Harry wasn’t about to let that happen so he quickly made his way over, dragged the guy out of his chair and began to pretty much dry hump him as he gave him the Heimlich maneuver.

“Mate what the fuck?” 

And oops. He mustn’t have been choking. Shit.

“I-I’m sorry” Harry stutters blushing deeply “I didn’t mean to like molest you or anything, it’s just I thought you were choking and you’re way too gorgeous to die so I had to do something. Like I said, I’m really, really sorry and if you didn’t press rape or molest charges then I would really appreciate it. And um oops?” Harry says making it sound more like a question as the smaller boy smiles slightly and shakes his head. 

“It’s fine; I have a kinda weird laugh” the guy chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck “it’s no biggie mate really” He smiles and Harry exhales in relief.

“I’ve probably ruined your evening, I’ll pay your bill for you” Harry tells the guy “’M Harry by the way” He smiles holding his hand out for the guy to shake.

“I’m Louis” He says smiling “it’s really nice to meet you Harry, you’re sweet”

Louis must have a thing for socially awkward, lanky, slightly spotty, clumsy college students and really Harry doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know how I feel about this one :///
> 
> Thea xxx

As an omega, Louis is good with kids. He adores them and whenever his sister Lottie needs someone to babysit her triplets, he volunteers immediately. This worked well until he got mated to Harry and Edward. He really does love them but seeing them around kids is honestly tragic. 

They don’t know how to deal with kids and kids don’t know how to deal with them. Disasters happen when Harry and Edward are alone with kids. Complete and utter disasters. However, in the situation he’s in now Louis would end up with a bigger disaster if he didn’t go to meet his sister Felicity’s mate. So he makes dinner and sits down with the triplets {Jake, Belle and Elijah}.

“Right you three, when Uncle Haz and Uncle Ed come home you’re going to spend time with them instead of Uncle Lou” He tells the three two year olds “is that ok?” he asks taking a bite of his food.

“No!” Elijah screams immediately “Lou is nicer than Haz and Ed” he says folding his arms as Louis sighs.

“I know but Haz and Ed can be fun too” He says biting his lip “Isn’t that right Belle?” he asks her, knowing she has a particular soft spot for the twins and if she agrees then it’ll be easier to get the boys to go along with it.

“They play games and let me eat cookies so yeah” she nods as Jake slowly and after about a ten minute battle Elijah agrees with his siblings.

By the time Harry and Edward are home, they’ve been given fair warning and have mentally prepared themselves as much as possible. Harry opens the door the house they share with Louis and smiles softly when he sees Louis playing with the triplets who are already in their pajamas.

“Hi love” Edward says so their presence is known although Louis probably smelt them as soon as they walked into the door. Louis looks up and smiles, standing up and pecking both of his mates on the lips before going to get ready to leave.

Harry sighs as he watches Louis leave but understands that Louis wants to go meet his sister’s mate so he sits down on the couch and watches then triplets. Edward does the same and an awkward silence descends. 

“Well, how are you guys?” Harry asks moving so he’s sat on the floor.

“Did you play any fun games with Uncle Lou today?” Edward asks and they triplets nod slowly, unsure of the two men sat in front of them. 

When Louis comes down and sees how awkward everything is he rolls his eyes and reminds Harry of the triplets before leaving and wincing slightly as the cries of the triplets can be heard from inside the house.

“Harry what do we do?” Edward asks as soon as they begin crying and Harry looks just as clueless as him so Edward picks all three of them up {Harry credits Edwards alpha strength, Edward just says it’s   
because he’s better at lifting than Harry is.}  
Once the triplets are being held they calm down surprisingly quickly and once they have they settle down with their toys again. Harry and Edward use this time to eat their dinner but soon Elijah comes in and announces that he’s bored so thinking on his feet, Harry grabs some colored pens and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt before telling the triplets they can color in his tattoos. This is deemed an acceptable activity and they do both of Harry’s arms and then move on to Edwards while Harry fixes them ice cream, remembering Louis’ guidelines on how much to give them so they don’t get hyper.

The evening goes pretty smoothly after that. Harry helps the boys build a fort while Edward gets a princess make over. Once that’s finished, they all manage to squeeze into the fort to watch Finding Nemo since its fairly unisex. After the movie Harry and Edward get the triplets into bed in their spare room.  
When they return downstairs they clean up and smile to themselves.

“That was actually pretty fun” Edward hums running a hand through his hair “I don’t think we really had any issues”

“Me neither” Harry says sitting down on the couch and yawning “I’m tired now though” 

“We should wait up for Lou” Edward reminds him, turning on the TV and watching the news until Louis comes in and smiles at them.

“How was it?” He asks looking around for any obvious signs of destruction.

“It was good, no damage done babe” Harry smiles pulling Louis onto his lap and kissing his forehead.

“I promise love, no mess or anything” Edward says when he sees Louis’ skeptical face, kissing between his eyebrows where frown lines are.

“Are you sure about that?” He asks standing up to look around the house. He screeches when he finds Harry and Edwards best dress shirts covered in markers put in the wash with his favorite white blanket.

“Harold, Edward!” He yells folding his arms and tapping his foot against the floor “you’ve created an interesting tie dye effect on all the white washing in the machine” Louis says raising an eyebrow “no sex for you two until every patch of Canary Yellow, Dolphin Blue and Vivid Violet are removed from my blanket” he says pursing his lips as Harry and Edward smile sheepishly.

“Sorry lovely” Edward says wrapping his arms around Louis “we didn’t know that would happen” 

“And as much as I care about you and your rules we’re going to have to bed you now, Edward and I have decided we’re finally ready for kids of our own” Harry says and smiles when Louis does.

“I’ll let it slip this time, on the condition that you buy me another blanket and promise not to make me scream too loud, there are kids in the house” Louis says smiling and squealing softly as he’s whisked away to the bedroom by his horny alphas.


	11. Chapter 11

Being short has its advantages; Louis fully understands that, but sometimes it can really suck balls. This is one of those times. Being a uni student cereal is a major part of Louis’ diet and he’s collected all his favorites aside from the Fruity Pebbles.

The brand was having some kind of promotional campaign going on which really wasn’t necessary considering how big the brand is but whatever. Due to this the boxes were arranged in some weird pyramid shape. As Louis is a short person he can’t reach the boxes in precarious positions so he opts for one near his face which was stupid. Extremely stupid in fact as within seconds he’s swamped with boxes and has to keep his head above them.

He then notices the tall, rather dashing store employee stood beside the mess, laughing and making no effort to help. Louis glares at him, looking like a mad kitten.

“Help me you fool, I’m drowning in Fruity Pebbles!” Louis snaps kicking his legs and pouting, looking royally pissed off as the boy, whose name is apparently Harry, begins to restack the boxes.

“Calm down princess, you’re knight in shining armor is here to save you” Harry chuckles, pulling Louis out once most of the boxes have been moved.

“More like prick in sweaty work clothes” Louis grumbles running a hand through his hair and sighing.

“Oh I’m sorry, would a date make it up to you?” Harry asks smirking slightly.

“Smooth, but I have a boyfriend” Louis says rolling his eyes slightly and picking up three boxes if Fruity Pebbles.

“Princess, no one who is coming into a grocery store at 11 at night to buy cereal, ice cream and a $2.99 copy of love actually has a significant other” Harry chuckles, poking Louis’ cheek and rolling his eyes.

“Well if you want to take me out you have to watch love actually with me and pay for whatever takeout pizza we get” Louis says crossing his arms and cocking his hip out.

“Deal, my shift ends in half an hour so why don’t you just sit here and look pretty while I finish cleaning this up” Harry says bending down to pick up the boxes as Louis watches. 

They have domino's pizza that night and Harry even orders the brownies. He’s a keeper if Louis’ ever saw one.


	12. Chapter 12

“Harry” Louis whispers “Haz, Hazza, babe, baby, love, Harold, baby daddy” 

“Wha’?” Harry asks sleepily, turning and looking down at Louis before looking over at the alarm clock on his bedside table “its 2 am what the bloody hell do you want?” 

“I want cake” Louis says pouting and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder “can you go get me some?” he asks hopefully, fluttering his eyelashes.

“No Lou” Harry says rolling his eyes and sighing deeply “there aren’t any stores that are open”

“Then let’s bake!” Louis announces happily, hopping out of bed and pulling on some boxers that may or may not be Harry’s.

“Louis” Harry whines but he drags himself out of bed, yawning quietly as he puts on some of his boxers.

“Red velvet or chocolate?” Louis asks Harry once he arrives in the kitchen where Louis is rifling through Harry’s recipe books, the oven already pre heating.

“Red velvet” Harry hums, it is one of his favorites. Louis nods and hums to himself quietly as he moves around the kitchen to collect the ingredients, letting Harry weigh them out even though he’s tired and most of the measurements are off.

“Look alive Harold” Louis says snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face as he reads the recipe and combines the ingredients. Harry nods and yawns softly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and resting his head on his shoulder; licking off the spatula when Louis offers it to him. Once the cakes are in the oven Louis turns around with a handful of flour and throws it at Harry’s face, giggling loudly at the undignified squawk that Harry lets out afterwards.

“That was mean Lou” Harry whines pushing stray curls from his face and picking up and egg from the box which he cracks over the still giggling, unsuspecting Louis’ head.

“Harry!” Louis screeches slapping his chest gently and grabbing another egg which he splats against Harry’s chest “that was rude” Louis says shaking his head and pushing his hair off his forehead.

“This means war Tomlinson” Harry says narrowing his eyes and running to hide behind the other side of the kitchen island with the box of eggs as Louis crouches down and begins to throw flour at him. When the oven timer goes off they’re both covered in eggs and flour, slightly out of breath from chasing each other around the kitchen but they’re both laughing happily and call a truce by sharing a rather disgusting kiss.

“I’ll take the cakes out to cool if you start a shower” Harry hums putting on some oven mitts and slapping Louis’ bum as he scampers out of the kitchen and upstairs. Louis starts the shower and is soon joined by Harry who yawns quietly before letting Louis wash him off.

“Will the cake be cool enough to frost when we’re out of the shower?” Louis asks looking up at Harry as he rubs his chest down, pouting when Harry shakes his head no.

“You’ll have to wait until morning which isn’t too long now” Harry chuckles shaking his head “Making cake at 2 in the morning” he mutters chuckling again.

“Hey, you still love me though” Louis smiles poking Harry’s side.

“Course I love you, you’re my sweet little cupcake” Harry smiles making Louis blush.

“Only if you’re my big, gross muffin” Louis says giggling and biting his lip as Harry looks scorned.

“I’m offended that you think like that, although I do have egg in my hair so I can’t really blame you” Harry chuckles, bending down to kiss Louis who hums happily.

“Love you cupcake” Harry says as he pulls away.

“Love you too muffin” Louis smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis hates London. He really, really does. It might be the smell, the noise, the drunken men who yell at him as he walks home from work but it’s most likely the absolute prick who insists on parking in front of his house every day. Honestly, it’s the most frustrating thing and has forced him to walk to and from work as he can’t get his car into the spot.   
After months of this and all of his decreasingly more impolite messages left on the front of his car Louis has reached his limit. He’s just gotten inside after walking home in the rain and he’s really not impressed to say the least. After peeling off his shirt and jeans he pulls on some yoga pants and a warm hoodie, making sweater paws as he grabs his keys and goes outside.

“This will fucking teach them” Louis mutters as he begins scraping his key along the paint work on the side of the car, smirking slightly and jumping when someone clears their throat.

“What are you doing to my car?” a guy asks, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at Louis who looks startled.

“I was just um adding a personal touch for you” Louis says trailing off and smiling innocently.

“You’re lucky you’re cute kid” the guy says rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he unlocks his car “you must have been the one who’s been leaving me lovely notes” the guy says and Louis nods, picking the paint from between the ridges on his key. He can finally get a good look at the man; he’s tall with curly hair and a few piercings. He’s wearing a worn out band tee which shows off his tattoos and Louis kinda wants to know the story behind each and every one.

“Guilty as charged” Louis hums wiping some rain off his nose with his sleeve “do you wanna come in for a cuppa? It’s as close to an apology as you’re gonna get since you’re the fucking bastard who parks in front of my house everyday”

The guy rolls his eyes again but nods and follows Louis inside, kicking his shoes off by the door and making himself right at home on the sofa while Louis busies himself in the kitchen.  
“I’m Harry by the way” the guy – Harry – says as he watches Louis who hums and pulls out two mugs from the dishwasher.

“I’m Louis” he replies as he grabs the tea bags and waits for the kettle to boil “so Harold, why have you been parking outside my house?” Louis asks looking over at him as he hops onto his counter.

 

“I’ve been babysitting my friend’s daughter and this is the closest parking spot to her house that’s free at midday” he shrugs smiling slightly at the mention of her.

“Cute” Louis chirps swinging his legs back and forth, continuing to watch Harry closely “I have to really think hard but I imagine you’d be a good dad” he says blushing slightly as Harry smirks at him.

“Imagining our future together already doll?” Harry asks chuckling and thanking Louis for his tea when he hands it to him.

“No!” Louis protests blushing and shaking his head quickly “not at all, I still think you’re a bastard for parking in front of my house” 

“Maybe we should start with a date instead of marriage and kids” Harry says sipping his tea and raising an eyebrow at Louis over his mug “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at five, if you’re free” 

Louis fish mouths for a moment before nodding and continuing to blush as he drinks his tea “Yeah, that’s cool” Louis says trying not to make a big deal out of it though as soon as Harry’s out of his front door half an hour later he squeals loudly and jumps up and down.

The next day Harry comes to pick Louis up at five on the dot in his car, key marks and all. They go for dinner at McDonalds and Louis shouldn’t find it as romantic as he does. After that they walk through the park and make out like teenagers against the side of the band stand before Harry takes him home and they make a date for the next week.

Who knew keying someone’s car could open up this many opportunities. Louis should really look into engaging in more minor criminal acts. Maybe Harry will help him out. Who knows.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is considered TRIGGERING and for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. If you have a past/issue of/with SELF HARM, ANOREXIA, SUICIDE OR CHEATING PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC, THANK YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I hate myself for what I write, I found this in my folder of discarded/old works. Its based off a Little Mix song and is lowkey terrible but I think it still gets the point across. 13 year old Thea was a happy child :////  
> Anyway I just want to address this now, this story is considered TRIGGERING and for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. If you have a past/issue of/with SELF HARM, ANOREXIA, SUICIDE OR CHEATING PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC, THANK YOU.
> 
> Ok PSA over
> 
> Thea xxx

‘I feel so numb  
Staring at the shower wall  
It's begun,  
The feeling that the end has come  
And now the water's cold’

Louis’ POV  
I woke up alone. This wasn’t unusual for me now. I knew Harry was cheating on me; I had done for a while now. The only problem is that I love him so much that I just can’t let him go. Hell, he could kill someone and I wouldn’t leave him. I looked over at his side of the bed. The sheets were messy meaning that he had been home and he had slept, he just didn’t wake me up. I missed the days when I would turn to his side of the bed and be met with his beautiful green eyes. Or when he would hold me close at night and hum lullabies in my ear. I bet that’s where Harry is now, holding Danielle close, humming her lullabies and making her breakfast in bed. Yes, I know who my boyfriend is cheating on me with. 

Sighing I slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I was disgusted with what I saw. My skin was too pale, I was a bit chubby in some places and by eyes had big, dark bags under them. I was nothing compared to Dani, with her beautiful curly hair and perfect figure.  
I stepped into the shower and started soaping up my body. After I had finished washing my body I stood numbly in the shower. I let the tears pour on my face. I just want my Harry back. I want him to hold me again. I want him to kiss me again. I want Harry to love me again. 

I continued to cry for about 10 minutes, until my sobs turned into sniffles. I then stared at the tiles on the shower wall. Liam had chosen them. I continue to stare numbly at the wall until the water turned cold and I was forced to get out of the shower. 

‘I tried to eat today  
But the lump in my throat got in the way’

 

Louis POV  
After the horrible shower I had had earlier I decided to watch T.V until Harry got back. I had been waiting for about three hours and I was starting to get bored of keeping up with the Kardashians. I was about to go to bed again when I heard keys rattling in the lock on the front door. 

“Haz?” I called out “is that you?”

“Yeah it is Lou!” he said happily. I huffed, I hated it how being with Danielle always put him a better mood than being with me. Harry walked into the living room. He was carrying Indian takeout. I hate Indian and I thought Harry knew that. Harry walked over to the couch where I was sat criss-cross-applesauce.  
“I know how much you love Indian takeout so I decided to grab some on the way back from the gym.” Harry told me whilst pulling me onto his lap. There were several things that I hated about this. Firstly, he forgot how much I hate Indian. Secondly, he lied to my face; I knew that he hasn’t been at the gym all day and finally, he smelled like Danielle and sex. The combination of her cheap floral perfume and sex made me feel sick. Harry placed what looked like a korma onto my lap he then handed me a fork and a napkin.

“Come on Lou,” Harry encouraged me “I know you like it! We went to the same restaurant a few weeks ago!”

Actually the last date me and Harry had been on was to the cinema and that was about four or five months ago. I sighed and stuck a bit of chicken with my fork and forced myself to put it into my mouth. I chewed and chewed on the disgusting chicken hoping the taste would go away but it didn’t. I ended up eating three bits of chicken whilst Liam had eaten two naan breads and a whole chicken korma. I cuddled into his chest and tried to ignore the churning in my stomach and the disgusting smell that lingered on his body. 

“Can we watch a movie Haz?” I asked him. He didn’t respond so I looked up to see him texting someone with a small smile on his face. I presume it was Danielle. I bit my lip to try to stop tears from spilling down my cheeks. About twenty minutes later Harry shifted me off his lap and went around the corner in the general direction of the front door which made me frown.

“Where are you going Haz?” I asked walking after him. He was shrugging on his coat and grabbing his keys. “Harry, where are you going?” I press on.

“Shut up Louis! You’re not my mother you don’t need to know where I’m going all the time.” Harry snapped at me, my eyes widening at his sharp tone.

“Sorry Haz,” I mumble “I just thought we were gonna have one of those nights where all we do is cuddle. You know, like we used to” Harry turned to look at me

“I’m going to stay the night at Zayn and Perrie’s house ok? Don’t try calling me, my phone will be off.” Liam told me with a glare.

“Alright,” I whispered “will I see tomorrow?” Harry shook his head no and walked out into the night. I fell to the floor sobbing. I missed my Harry. My sweet, sweet Harry. I walked into the bathroom and slipped out of my shirt. I looked at my reflection with a frown. My cheeks were tear stained and my eyes had bags under them. I then looked down at my less than satisfactory body. I wasn’t fat but I wasn’t skinny either. I narrowed my eyes at my small stomach. Harry used to say I was perfect but he hadn’t for a while…maybe that’s why he went to Danielle, because I wasn’t perfect any more. I glared at my reflection and turned and bent down over the toilet. I shoved two fingers down my throat and tried to throw up the chicken. After I did I washed my mouth out with mouth wash and flushed the toilet. This is for Harry. I will be perfect again.

‘In this time I've lost all sense of pride  
I've called a hundred times  
If I hear your voice I'll be fine’

Louis POV

It has been three days, seven hours and twenty-three minuets since Harry left…not that I’m counting. The past few days have been horrible. I can’t get pictures of Harry and Danielle hugging, kissing or even having sex out of my head. I haven’t been out since Harry left either; I guess it’s because I don’t want to be out when he comes home. If he comes home. Even though I haven’t been eating, every morning I made breakfast for Harry and set it out on the table. I also made him lunch and dinner but I always ended up throwing it out after a few hours because the cereal was soggy or the soup was stone cold. 

I slid off the couch that I had been living on the past few days. I wandered over to the bathroom and slipped my shirt over my head. I frowned into the mirror when I saw what looked like a lump of fat over my stomach area. I poked and prodded it. I felt tears prick my eyes and fall down my now even paler, hollowed cheeks. I was never going to be perfect. Sighing I stripped off all my clothes and got into the shower. After going through my normal shower routine I spotted a razor that I assume Danielle left at the house at some point. It was pale pink but that wasn’t what I was reaching to it for, I wanted the blades that were encased in the plastic. Using my frail hands I managed to break the plastic enough so that I could retrieve the blades. I carefully held one of the blades in between my thumb and pointer finger. Looking from my wrist to the blade I shakily brought the blade down. I ran the blade along my wrist. At first it stung like a bitch but after a few seconds the pain dulled and a new, strange pleasure emerged. I watched as the little red beads of blood formed along the cut and then made a beautiful red trail down my forearm before hitting the shower floor, making the water pink. 

I continued to turn the shower water pink until I felt a bit dizzy and light headed. Stepping out of the shower I went over to the medicine cabinet. Grabbing gauze, antiseptic cream and some pain killers I walked into me and Harry’s room. I cleaned my cuts and then applied the antiseptic cream and after that the gauze I then took two pain killers. Slipping on some sweat pants and one of Harry’s hoodies I walked back into the lounge. Collapsing on the couch I took my phone off the coffee table. I don’t know what I was expecting a call maybe, a text or an email. I sighed when I saw none of the above. I dialed Harry’s number for the one hundredth time today. When it went straight to voicemail I felt the tears fall down my cheeks at a rapid pace until I was full on sobbing and fisting the couch wishing my Hazza was home. Or that he would answer my calls. I knew that if I heard his voice, even if it was for a few seconds, I would be fine again.

 

‘I lay in bed  
Can't seem to leave your side  
Your pillow's wet  
From all these tears I've cried  
I won't say goodbye’

Louis POV

Five days. Five days since I’ve eaten. Five days of cutting. Five days of wishing. Five days of not feeling whole. Five days since Harry left, for what I can only assume is for good. I wasn’t perfect enough. I wasn’t good enough for my Hazza. All I’ve done the past five days is sit on the couch and wait. I stopped making Harry food, partially because I knew he wasn’t coming home and partially because we had run out of edible food. The flat was also really cold and dark because our energy bill was due two days back but Harry wasn’t here to pay and I don’t work. 

At the moment I was in two of Harry’s jumpers with the sleeves rolled up nursing my cuts. Perching awkwardly on the edge of the bed I grabbed the photo frame from his bed side table. It was a picture of me and Harry. We were in Hawaii for our first year ‘anniversary’; we were wearing Hawaiian shirts and lays whilst holding a surf board together. It was before Harry met Danielle and I remember that night perfectly. We went down to the beach at sunset and walked along the wet sand, you know the bit of sand where your feet get wet but you’re not in danger of getting taken down my a wave. We walked for a bit and then Harry got down on one knee and I thought that he was proposing at first but then he started saying how he promised to always be there, how I would always be perfect to him, how he loved me so much it hurt and how he wanted to marry me one day. He then put the ring on my middle finger and sealed his promise with a kiss. It was a promise ring. It was meant to symbolize an eternal promise. He broke that promise. By this point I was sobbing clutching the picture to my chest. I needed Harry, even if he didn’t need me. 

Crawling under the covers I made my way to Harry’s side. Clutching his pillow to my chest I continued to let sobs wrack my body. I put Harry’s, now damp, pillow under my head and fell into a light sleep, his sent lulling me into a peaceful state I hadn’t felt in so long. I can’t let Harry go. I won’t let Harry go. I won’t say goodbye. 

‘I tried to smile today  
Then I realized there's no point anyway’

Louis POV

I walked groggily into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. About a week after Harry had left I started to eat small amounts, just to keep myself alive. I looked at my reflection. It has been six months since Liam left. I have no idea where he is. He’s changed his number, deleted his e-mail and his Facebook. To say I’m heartbroken would be an understatement. I miss Harry like crazy but life goes on, for the rest of the world anyway. I was working at a bar to keep on top of the bills but it isn’t fun. Returning to the mirror I can see my ribs stuck out and I had a thigh gap which I was proud of. I was now slender and willowy, not too different from Danielle. My skin was still pasty white but I dealt with it. I looked at my reflection and tried to smile. I came out as more of a grimace. It’s been so long since I’ve genuinely smiled so I guess I was out of practice. Looking down at my thighs I tiled my head to the side. Could I cut those? I mean my arms are pretty full and I can only wear long sleeves. 

I switched on the shower and stripped off my clothes. I felt stinging at several points on both arms, fresh cuts. I grabbed the razor from its place on the shelf. That’s the only thing I can thank Danielle for, leaving her razor in our bathroom. If it wasn’t for that I would have never discovered the pleasure that I received from the small slits up and down my arms. I slashed the razor over the top of my thigh. It felt like I was releasing a tension I didn’t know I had. I continued to slit up and down my thighs. I left a space clear for a special cut. A cut especially for my Harry. 

I smiled softly at the design on my thigh as I lay bleeding on my bed. Pictures of me and Harry surrounded me. The promise ring was on my finger. The notes were around my head, like a halo. I held a picture of Harry to my bare chest as I fiddled with the promise ring on my finger. I felt the darkness calling for me. I took my final breath. This is how I wanted to die. Surrounded by my Harry. My love. My everything. 

 

Just as I shut my blue eyes for the last time I heard the familiar rattling of the key in the lock. I smiled to myself. Now I can die knowing where Harry was.

Harry's POV  
I unlocked the front door of me and Louis’ flat. I was so excited to see him! I missed him so much! I wonder if he missed me as much as I missed him. I opened the door expecting a head of chestnut hair to throw itself at me. But it never came. I frowned. I knew I’d messed up but I didn’t think it was this much. You see, yes I was cheating on Lou but I realized I never loved Danielle. She wormed her way into my brain clouding my judgment. So I left Dani and came back to Louis and here I am. I walked in to the lounge. Everything was clean but all the pictures of me and Lou weren’t in the frames. Narrowing my eyes I continued to search the house. Noticing little spots of blood on the carpet I started to panic. 

Running into the bedroom I stopped in my tracks. My Louis. My perfect Louis. Dead. A hand flew to my mouth and choked sobs left my lips. I looked at him. He looked anorexic, his ribs stuck out and his face was slimmer than I remembered. His arms were covered in cuts of varying freshness. Some were white scars, others were pinky-red and swollen and others were fresh staining the white bed sheets with blood. My eyes trailed down his body landing on his thighs which were most of the blood was coming from. A loud wail left my mouth when I saw what he had carved into his thighs. ‘SORRY FOR NOT BEING PERFECT HARRY’ was written on his thigh surrounded by a heart. I walked over to his body. Pulling my phone from my pocket I called 999. I told them my address and the state Louis was in. 

Around 15 minutes later Louis was confirmed dead and brought to a funeral home. I walked over to the bed he had been in. the doctors had stripped the sheets before they had left. Too bad they’re gonna have to do it again. I thought before lying down onto the bed and cutting the words ‘FORGIVE ME LOUIS’ on my wrist and taking an overdose of sleeping pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sobbing


	15. Chapter 15

Living in a highly traditional Christian town is a nightmare for two boys in love. An absolute nightmare. Lying was one thing but pretending that you’re disgusted by the thought of each other is an entirely different ball park. Harry hates it, he really does. He knows how upset Louis gets about it and the fact they can’t just be normal like all their friends. The one thing that Harry hates the most is that he can’t take Louis on dates. He knows how much the other boy wanted to do normal couple with him but it just isn’t possible without raising suspicion.

Harry was desperately trying to figure out what he can do about this as in all honesty, he wanted it as well. Eventually he came up with a solid(ish) plan and put it into action. He waited until it was a Saturday morning and everyone would be sleeping in before he went to collect Louis from his house who’s adorably sleepy at this time of the morning.

“Harry its five in the morning and it isn’t even light yet” Louis whines quietly as Harry pulls him gently towards his truck.

“Hush Lou, I’ve got a surprise for you” Harry smiles squeezing his hand and helping him into the truck, going around to the driver’s seat and getting in. He drives for about half an hour before stopping the car and yawning softly as Louis looks around.

“Why on God’s earth are we in the middle of a field Harold?” Louis asks sleepily as he looks around.

“We’re going on our first date” Harry smiles biting his lip as Louis immediately looks more awake.

“A date” he breathes before squealing and hugging Harry tightly “Thank you so much” he mumbles and Harry chuckles softly.

“You don’t even know what we’re doing” He says wrapping his arms around Louis.

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect whatever it is” the smaller boy smiles as Harry blushes and leads Louis around to the bed of the truck which he’s filled with pillows and blankets. There’s a picnic basket in one corner with a flask of tea sitting beside it and Harry’s laptop complete with a copy of Titanic sitting beside it. Louis smiles widely and gets into the back of the truck, Harry getting in after him and having Louis sit between his legs so he can wrap a duvet around them both so they’re warm.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks as Louis digs through the basket of breakfast foods, pulling out a box of pop tarts and starting to eat one happily.

“I love it Hazza, almost as much as I love you” Louis smiles kissing Harry’s cheek. Harry blushes and squeezes Louis lightly as he pulls him back against his chest. The boys spend the next hour or so ignoring   
Titanic which is playing softly in favor of eating and making each other daisy chains with the flowers in the field.

“I love you so much” Harry mumbles, kissing Louis behind the ear as they watch the sunrise together, sipping mugs of tea and just enjoying each other’s company.

“I love you too” Louis hums setting his mug down and turning around on Harry’s lap to kiss him gently.

“You’re missing the view” Harry says resting his hands on Louis’ hips as Louis’ rest on his shoulders.

“I think I’m looking at a much better one” Louis hums, smiling and plucking one of the daisies from Harry’s curls to put it higher on his head, kissing Harry’s blushing cheeks as he does so.

“Shut up Lou” Harry whines blushing deeper as Louis chuckles at him.

“Nah Hazza, I like seeing you blush” Louis smiles pinching his cheek as Harry bats his hands away “I love you” Louis says pecking Harry’s lips.

Harry’s pout disappears instantly and he smiles “I love you too” he replies and he really, really does love Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify I do realise that not all christians hate gay people, I'm just basing it off this one community for the story because it's FICTION
> 
> Thea xxx


	16. Chapter 16

“He’s so cute Ni” Harry breaths making the blonde boy roll his eyes, this is the third conversation Harry has had with him about their neighbor today.

“Then talk to him” Niall says raising an eyebrow at the younger boy who shakes his head quickly.

“No definitely not, I’ll make an idiot of myself” Harry says quickly, how could his roommate be so stupid? Niall knows how socially retarded, for lack of better words, Harry is. 

“Oh for God’s sake Harry, you just need to ask his name” Niall groans running a hand over his face and shaking his head. Just as Harry’s about to retaliate with a snarky comment, a knock sounds from the door. Both boys remain seated until Niall rolls his eyes and goes to answer the door.

“Hi neighbor!” Louis smiles from the other side “I’m in need of some sugar, could I borrow some?” He asks Niall who nods and smiles, turning around and bumping into Harry’s chest. Niall rolls his eyes and pushes Harry out of the door, locking it behind him and chuckling to himself when he hears Harry’s desperate knocking.

“I um I’m Harry” Harry says when he realizes he’s not going to be let back in unless he speaks to Louis.

“I’m Louis” the boy smiles holding his hand out for Harry to shake, smiling when he does so “So what was that about?” He asks gesturing to the door.

“Oh I have this massive crush on you so my roomie is just trying to force us together. And I mean you really don’t need any sugar, you’re as sweet as can be” Harry says quickly, flushing and trying to figure out how to take that back. He really is socially retarded. Biting his lip Harry turns back to Louis, smiling slightly he sees Louis giggling into his sweater paws.

“Ok Harry” Louis says smiling and nodding “well maybe you’ll have to take me out sometime” Louis suggests and Harry nods quickly.

“Yeah” Harry says enthusiastically, squealing in a rather unmanly fashion when Niall opens the door so quickly that Harry, who was leaning against it, is flung into Louis resulting in them landing on the floor.

“Oops!” Louis chuckles kissing Harry’s cheek

“Hi” Harry whispers, cupping Louis’ cheek and kissing him properly. They kiss for a few seconds before Harry is hit in the back of the head with the bag of sugar and is forced to wrestle Niall back into their flat, scolding him all the way. Louis chuckles running a hand through his hair and picking up the sugar before returning to his flat, thinking about what his next excuse to go next door could be because secretly he really didn’t need the sugar.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis loves being Harry’s little bottom baby but sometimes he wants to feel bad ass again. Enter birthday money and a motorcycle dealership. Louis went out with Liam to but his bike and once he was home he spent the day cuddling with his boyfriend Harry who pretty much funded the motorcycle.

“I’m starting to think you like that bike more than me Loubear” Harry says chuckling and patting Louis’ thigh when he boy quickly shakes his head.

“I love you Hazza, I only like the bike” Louis says rubbing Harry’s arm gently and smiling up at him.

“Hey Lou did you know I got a scooter?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head again.

“We can go riding together!” Louis says smiling and cuddling Harry tightly.

“Well, you’ll have to go slow I might not be able to keep up else” Harry says chuckling and shifting Louis around on his lap so they’re in a more comfortable position.

“Yeah?” Louis asks raising an eyebrow at Harry who nods “Can I see it?” Louis asks and Harry excitedly leaves, coming back riding a kids scooter with a helmet and elbow pads.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks as Louis laughs loudly and shakes his head at Harry.

“You’re an idiot” Harry mumbles standing up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

"Your idiot” Harry corrects as he kisses the top of Louis’ head.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry loves his job, he really does. It means that he and Louis can live comfortably, they can go on holidays and buy each other lovely gifts however it came with a cost. Harry was away on business a lot and this would be the longest time he’s been away since he and Louis were married. Sighing softly, Harry puts the finishing touches on the gift he’s going to give Louis before he goes. It’s a box of their memories, cute things, weird things, seemingly insignificant things just everything that made Harry and Louis into HarryandLouis.

“Harry” Louis calls from where he’s sat watching TV “adventure time is on, come watch with me before you go” Harry smiles softly and runs a hand through his hair before going downstairs to sit beside Louis who immediately curls against his side. 

“What’s that?” Louis asks poking the side of the box which is stealing his spot on Harry’s lap.

“It’s a gift, so you won’t forget me when I’m gone” Harry says blushing slightly and handing it to Louis who sits himself on Harry’s lap and opens the lid of the box. Lying on top is the stack of Polaroids from their wedding and honeymoon, all taken by Harry meaning they’re pretty instagram worthy. Louis smiles and takes them out of the box, setting them on the table and looking at the next thing is a framed post it note which he immediately recognizes as the note Harry asked him out with, he chuckles at the three tick boxes under the question, yes, no and fuck off you creep. 

“I didn’t know you still had this” Louis hums tracing the letters of the question and then running his fingertips over the tick in the yes box.

“I keep everything, you know that” Harry chuckles, kissing Louis cheek and looking down into the box “This is my personal favorite thing” he states pointing to their old Mickey and Minnie mouse key rings that had both broken but they kept them anyway. 

“Oh yeah, I loved that trip” Louis smiles “the best part was probably when we pissed off the edge of the Eiffel tower” he giggles making Harry roll his eyes fondly.

“Of course that’s the most memorable part for you” Harry chuckles kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Oh Harry look, it’s that flower you gave me on our first date!” Louis gasps picking up the pressed flower gently “Oh and look, the ties from prom. And the Fray tickets” he says his eyes filling with tears as he sets the box down on the floor and turns around on Harry’s lap “I don’t want you to go” he mumbles into his husbands neck.

“I don’t want to go either babe but I have to” Harry replies quietly, rubbing Louis back gently as he cuddles him “It’ll be ok love, I’ll be home before you know it” Harry assures the now crying boy.

"But I’ll miss you” Louis insists gripping Harry’s shirt in his fist.

“I’ll miss you too baby but I’ll call you every night so you can go to sleep with the sound of my voice and I’ll buy you a something special like I always do” Harry says holding Louis tighter and kissing his forehead.

“Promise?” Louis asks looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Of course” Harry smiles “that’s what this is for, isn’t it” he says rubbing over Louis’ wedding ring.

“I love you” Louis whispers kissing Harry gently and tucking his curls behind one of his ears.

“I love you too baby, I’ll be home before you know it” Harry assures once more before the two settle down for their last half hour together before Harry has to go, cuddling each other happily and recalling the memories each and every item in the box holds.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry has always been shit at French. He failed the GCSE and this caused some problems at the beginning of his and Louis’ relationship considering Louis’ family was French and Louis could only speak limited English. However, Louis put in a lot of time and effort to learn English so his relationship with Harry would work out. And it did if the fact that Louis has just finished his vows at their wedding.

Harry smiles down at the smaller boy and pulls out a sheet of paper from the inside of his blazer, taking one of Louis’ hands in his as he begins to read, clearing his throat nervously. 

“Louis, tu es mon seul véritable amour. Je souhaite que ma prononciation ne va pas vous faire pleurer.” Harry says making Louis and his family chuckle softly as Louis wipes away a few stray tears. He’s amazed that Harry managed to write his vows in his native language and was proudly professing his love for the younger boy with near perfect pronunciation. 

Once Harry has finished, he nervously looks down at Louis “was that ok?” he asks biting his lip as Louis nods.

“It was perfect Haz” Louis sniffles hugging the taller boy tightly “So perfect; I can’t believe you did that for me”

“I’d do anything for you Lou” Harry smiles kissing the top of Louis head, knowing that spending ages learning French from YouTube videos and online worksheets was worth it. And if he copied some of it from Google translate, Louis wouldn’t have to know.


End file.
